Babysitter
by strawberrysunday
Summary: AU: It's summer vacation and Ace is going on a business trip for 10 days, leaving Luffy with his brother's friends alone in his house to take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: AU: It's summer vacation and Ace is going on a business trip for 10 days, leaving Luffy with his brother's friends alone in his house to take care of him.

**Pairings**: LawxLuffy, KidxLuffy

**Rating**: M for language and later on lemons!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own one piece

* * *

"Ace! Do you really have to go?" Luffy tried his hardest to convince Ace not to go on the business trip, by clinging onto Ace's arm and giving him an I'll-cry-if-you-leave look on his face. Ace stopped for a second and stared at his dearest cute little brother's face. He wanted to stay, but unfortunately he can't. It was the boss' order.

Ace hugged his brother and then patted his head, "Don't worry Luffy. I'll be back in 10 days. Besides those two-" Ace pointed at the two men who were standing just behind Luffy. "will take care of you. If you're hungry, tell them, they'll feed you. If you want anything, they'll get it for you. If they do anything strange to you, kick them in the balls and call the police right away. And make sure you lock your room before you sleep and while taking a bath. Who knows what they'll do to you."

Luffy nodded and gave Ace a kiss on his cheek. "Come back safe Ace." Ace also kissed Luffy's cheek in return.

Ace stared at both men in the back. "If you do anything to him, you two are so dead. Understand!"

The tanned male with silver-gray eyes smirked and nodded. This sent chills to Ace's spine. He knew it, the man really plans to do something with his dear little brother. He just can't put his trust on the surgeon in training.

Ace who was standing outside the house stepped inside, "I changed my mind, I won't be leaving after all. You two are too dangerous to be left alone with my brother!"

"Just go to your fucking business trip, its irritating me. You've been changing your mind for an hour now! Just go!" The red-haired male shouted with annoyance.

"How can I not! Luffy is just so adorable! Anybody would jump him if he doesn't take care of himself. It's already a good thing that Zoro picks him up for school and brings him home, making sure no one would touch his back. But what will happen if he is alone in the house? His stalkers probably knows that I'm leaving him alone in his house for 10 long days! Do you know how long that is! What if they'll break into the house and do something bad to him?!"

Ace said many more things to the red-haired male, Eustass Kid, like someone kidnapping Luffy, raping him, taking him hostage, torturing him, raping him (yeah he said it many times) and so-on, but the red hair stopped listening to the stupid overprotective brother's babbling halfway. He was tired from his work and just wants to rest for the day. But he couldn't, he was dragged here by Ace to babysit his little brother Luffy. Since he wasn't sure if Trafalgar Law, the surgeon in training, would do something to his brother.

Ace's talk was put to a stop when his phone suddenly rang. *click* "Hello?", "Damn it Ace where are you?! We'll be late for the flight, yoi!", Ace looked at his watch and realized it was already past 9, he hurried and grabbed his suitcase on the door. "I'll be there in 30 minutes Marco, wait me at the boarding gate." *click*

"You should hurry up Portgas-ya or your lover will leave you behind."

Ace scratched the back of his head, "Alright already, I'm leavin-" he halted and stared at the tanned male for a while, his face became red all of a sudden after registering what Law just said. "He's not my lover, y-you sadistic surgeon!"

Law just stood there and smirked waving one hand good-bye to the older D brother. Kid also did the same. Ace tried to glare at both men but failed since embarrassment was all over his face. The brother kissed Luffy good-bye and hurried to the car and drove away.

The house was silent for a while when Luffy decided to close the door and shouted snacks happily on his way to the kitchen. The two older men made themselves fell at home.

Law hurried to the kitchen to help Luffy in preparing snacks while Kid sat in the living room and turned on the TV. When the two came back from the kitchen the teen had a cup full of ice creme on his hand.

"Hey, wheres mine?" Kid asked while holding his hand out waiting for a cup to be put in his.

Law raised an eyebrow at the man, "Get your own serving Eustass-ya, I'm not your damn slave."

Kid gritted his teeth "Fine!" he stood up and stomped his way to the kitchen. When Kid finally came back with a cup of ice creme in his hand and a spoon in his mouth, he saw Luffy sitting on Law's lap while eating his ice creme and watching TV. The spoon almost dropped from his mouth, then he sat at the same couch and left a gap between them. Kid stared at his ice creme and ate a few spoons while glaring at Law but then smirked at him when an idea popped into his head.

"Hey, Luffy wanna have a taste of my chocolate ice creme?" The boy turned his head with a wide grin to the red-haired and came closer, leaving Law's laps to cool down from the sudden warmth leaving. The raven haired boy closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide open, Kid pushed a spoon full of chocolate ice creme onto the teen's mouth.

The boy smiled happily "It tastes good, I want more!" he demanded the red-haired. And of course Kid obliged to his request and shoved another spoon full of ice creme in the teen's mouth.

Luffy was still enjoying the taste of chocolate in his mouth, when suddenly a tanned hand grabbed his chin to face Law. The older tanned male moved closer to Luffy's face and licked the chocolate smeared lips of the raven haired. The teen froze for a moment, he felt the heat coming to his face.

Law chuckled at how red Luffy was. He leaned closer to the teen's ear and whispered, "You got chocolate on your lips, I just wiped it for you. It tastes extremely good from your lips." He teased the teen a little by breathing at the raven haired ear. It made Luffy shudder and let out a small moan of pleasure.

Both male stared at Luffy with wide eyes, wondering if the moan from earlier really came from Luffy. And if it really did, it sounded so sexy that it made both older male's hearts skip a beat.

Luffy was embarrassed as he realized he moaned from Law's breath. His face was all red from Law's teasing, the teen got up "I...I'm going to wash my face." in hopes to cool down the heated face.

The teen left silently, both men were still siting in the couch while following Luffy into the bathroom with their gazes.

"You sick bastard, you're tainting Luffy's pure heart!" Kid glared at Law while putting the cup of ice creme in his hand on the table.

"Oh please Eustass-ya, you enjoyed his moan too. I can see it in your face." The tanned male smirked at the red-haired as he touched his face to confirm the heat.

Kid grabbed the pillow behind him and threw it to Law, but the male caught it before it hit his face. "We're different from each other! When Ace finds out that you licked his brother's lips, you're so dead." The red haired had an evil grin on his face, implying that he plans to tell Ace about the tanned man sexual harassing his brother.

Law stared at Kid for a while then sighed "And so are you, Eustass-ya, you made Luffy eat from your spoon. You can consider it an indirect kiss." The tanned male pointed his finger at the spoon in the ice creme cup that was placed on the table.

Kid did not realize the fact that they made an indirect kiss until Law mentioned it just now. He immediately picked up the cup on the table and finished the rest of the melted chocolate ice creme. His heart raced knowing that Luffy ate from the same spoon a while ago.

Law chuckled placing one hand on his chin and smirked at him "Oh my, Eustass-ya, I thought you told me we were different, so you're also after Luffy. But unfortunately for you, he's going to be mine."

Kid removed the spoon sticking from his mouth, "A declaration of war, I see." and tapped his lips with it many times, then smiled. "I accept your challenge, Trafalgar Law." His smile slowly turned to a smirk. "May the best man win."

"What challenge? I like challenges! I want to join too!" both men were startled from Luffy's sudden appearance behind the them.

"You're already part of it Luffy-ya." Law turned to take a look at the teen's face.

"Really?! So what's it about?" The teen said excited while looking at the tanned male. His face was so close to the older male. He seemed to have forgotten what the tanned male did to him earlier.

"That's a surprise for you Luffy. Just wait. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." A pout formed on the boy's mouth as he looked at Kid with begging eyes. The boy looked so cute.

Before Kid could spill the beans, Law cupped Luffy's face closer to him and stared him in his wonderful black eyes, "It wouldn't be any fun if you knew Luffy-ya. So you'll have to guess and be patient about it, alright?" Luffy's heart raced like crazy as he looked back in Law's gray eyes. The teen's face flushed.

Law released him from his hands, the raven haired quickly averted his eyes as he saw Law smirk from his reaction.

The room went silent for a while, until Luffy's stomach decided to announce its hunger. Kid looked at the clock it was 19:13, he stood up and headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner for Luffy. While Law went to the bathroom.

The teen followed the red-haired man, "Meat, I want meat, Kid!" he clung to the older man's arms.

Kid stopped and bent down a little to be in the teen's eyeline "But first you'll have to kiss me."

The raven haired teen blushed and pouted at Kid "D-do I have to?"

"Well, if you want to starve to death, then you could-" a pair of lips found the pale skin of Kid's cheeks. "Well I guess that would do for now. What else do you want Luffy?"

"I want lots and lots of meat!" The teen grinned jumping at the male.

Kid ruffled Luffy's hair, "Alright, just wait a little longer." and smiled. The red-haired opened the refrigerator and took out lots of meat and placed it at the table. He placed a pot on the stove and turned it on, added some oil into it, and started to cut the onions and meat with a sharp knife on a chopping board.

Luffy felt a light tap on his shoulder, it was Law, "In the mean time you can go ahead and take a bath Luffy-ya. I already prepared it for you."

"Yeah, thanks Law!" The boy made his way to his room to get his clothes and headed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him as Ace told him to.

When the tanned male was sure Luffy entered the bath he turned his attention to Kid, "I didn't know you could be so bold, Eustass-ya."

"So did I, but it was totally worth it." Even though Law only saw Kid's back from where he was standing, he swear that he could feel the red hair's smirk.

Law clicked his tongue and had an irritated expression on his face, he never knew that Kid got the guts to do anything to Luffy. He was sure he would make Luffy his, but as Kid is right now, it would be a difficult task. The tanned male scratched his head and sighed while he slowly walked over to the kitchen counter to help Kid with dinner.

-xoxox-

Half an hour later Luffy got out from the bathroom, shouting food while running to the kitchen.

"Ah you finished just in time Luffy-ya, dinner is ready." The tanned male said while placing the tableware on the table, not bothering looking at the teen.

"Luffy sit down, lets e-." Kid's mouth opened as he turned to see Luffy.

Law knit his eyebrows wondering what made the red-haired silent all of a sudden. He raised his head to have his jaw drop, seeing Luffy in a cat pajama costume. The boy looked extremely cute and sexy at the same time. The costume was half closed, exposing his half-naked body. His hair was still wet, drops of water slowly traced his bare chest down to his abdominal muscles and further down. Both men needed to swallow the sudden lump in their throats. 'Is Luffy doing this on purpose?' both of them thought. It was already hard enough not to jump Luffy every time they see him, but right now they are experiencing a crisis. A big crisis before them.

Law left his task undone on the table and approached the teen "Luffy-ya, why are you wearing this?"

"Huh?... Ah! You mean this cat pajama? Ace bought me lots and lots of these stuff with other animals too! There's a giraffe, monkey, tiger, bird, lion, phoenix, dinosaur, penguin, bear, reindeer, leopard and many more! He said I should wear it because it looks good on me. Aren't they cool and fluffy?!" Luffy explained and grinned at the tanned male.

"Damn that pervert with his brother complex!" Kid thought, clenching his hands.

"I see, then why do you leave your body exposed like this?" Law traced Luffy's abdominal muscles in circles with his finger, receiving a light moan and blush from the raven haired teen. He smirked at the younger's reaction and whispered into his ear "Are you perhaps seducing us?"

The boy's face was redder than before. "N-no, it's because its hot! Its hot in here. I always leave it exposed after my baths." Luffy tried explaining.

The tanned male smirked at Luffy's desperate explanation. He used his other hand to grab Luffy's chin and pressed his thumb against the teen's lips, cutting-off his explanation. Law attempted to kiss Luffy, but was interrupted by Kid when he loudly shouted food, to make Luffy jump from his spot to the chair. The tanned male was displeased at the sudden loss of his love but a the same time he was relived because he wouldn't know if he can control himself after a kiss. He walked to the four seat dining table, continued setting the rest of the plates and silverware and then sat in front of Luffy.

Kid placed a plate full of meat and salad in the middle of the table and stared at raven haired boy's exposed body. 'He sure looks sexy and cute in that' the red-haired thought. His hand slowly closed in to the boy's body, hesitating for a moment, and took hold of the zipper and closed the cloth until Luffy's collarbone.

"Kid leave it open, its hot!" The teen looked up and pouted at the older man in front of him.

"Just hold it in until we finish dinner." 'or I won't be able to contain myself' The red-haired patted the teen's head.

Luffy let out a small sigh "Alright."

Kid sat next to the teen and they all started to eat their food. It was a silent dinner. Too silent for Luffy. The boy started to ask both men how their work was doing and thus lead to some useless questions. 'At least it isn't quite any more' the raven haired thought, he enjoyed company the most. It's much better than to have always Ace as his talking partner, it was actually more interesting talking to other people sometimes. Since Ace is telling the same thing every time.

"Thanks for the food!" After finishing his plate, Luffy rubbed his now big belly up and down.

Kid smiled at the boy, he gathered the plates, brought it to the kitchen sink and started to wash it.

A yawn came from the teen while stretching his arms and feet in the chair. "You should probably sleep now, Luffy-ya. You look sleepy."

Luffy nodded, he stood up and headed to his room accompanied by Law. Kid saw that the tanned male was with him from the corner of his eye, he left the dishes on their spot and rushed to Luffy's room to make sure Law won't do anything to scare the boy. As he arrived at the teen's room he saw him already in bed covered by thick sheets of blankets. Beside him was his favorite stuffed reindeer animal named Chopper. And some other stuffed animals that his marine grandfather Garp brought back from his journey all around the world. The boy looked cute, cuddling Chopper in his arms, even though he is already 17.

"Good-night Luffy-ya. Have a sweet dream." The tanned male kissed the boy's forehead and cheeks.

"Good-night Law." Luffy kissed Law on his cheeks in return.

Of couse, hating to be left out, Kid also said his good-night and kissed the boy. Luffy had a big grin on his face and slowly feel to sleep. The two older male closed the lights, left the room as silent as possible and gently closed the door. A sigh left both of them as they were in the living room.

"Today i'll sleep at Ace's room. You sleep here." The red-haired went to his friend's room feeling all sleepy and tired from containing himself the whole day. But first he needed to take a shower, since he came directly from work after Ace told him today that he would be staying with Luffy (Ace didn't tell him that Law was there too) for ten days. After a shower the red-haired made himself comfortable at Ace's bed and fell asleep.

Law was left to sleep in the living room. The tanned male was used to it, since he would often sleep on his couch never making it until his bed before dozing off. He hoped that he could sleep on Ace's soft bed today, but surely tomorrow he would have it. And so Law's mind also drifted to dreamland.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic, please be nice and I hope you liked it.**  
**Next chapter contains lemons (maybe?)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was past midnight and Law still couldn't sleep, so he decided to drink a cup of hot milk, thinking that hopefully it would help him sleep even just a little. And of course before he does those things he decided to go on a little detour to Luffy's room. He silently opened the door and sneaked himself in. Tiptoeing his way to the younger's bed. The raven haired boy seems to be having a fun dream, since he has a big grin plastered on his face. The older man chuckled. '_You sure are cute even when you're sleeping_' he taught while placing his right hand on Luffy's forehead and slicked his hair back in order to plant a gentle kiss on the him. After Law has realized he spent more than 10 minutes observing the boy in his sleep he silently left the room closing the door as quietly as possible, then he went to the kitchen and warmed his cup of milk in the microwave for 3 minutes and drunk it. Just as the surgeon trainee was preparing to go to bed again, he heard loud noises coming from Luffy's room.

"Ace! Ace! Ace! ACE!" Luffy woke up, screaming and crying Ace's name. Running wild and destroying things in his room.

Law rushed to the boy's aid "Luffy-ya! Whats wrong? Calm down" he tried to stop Luffy but was punched on his stomach. "Eustass-ya! Help me!" He rubbed the aching body part and called the red-haired who just woke up from all the screaming. "Restrain his movements before he hurts himself!" he ordered.

Kid had no idea of whats going on, he simply followed Law's orders. He grabbed Luffy's arms, bent it backwards and pinned him down, so that he was laying on his stomach. The raven haired boy struggled, he tried to get Kid off him "No! Let go! Ace! Ace! Don't die!"

"Hey Law! Do something about this! You're a doctor right!" Kid was panicking and glared at Law who was calmly looking at both of them.

"Just hold him down until he calms down a little, he probably had a nightmare." he told the red-haired as he picked up the things that Luffy threw on the floor and placing them back.

Kid was confused, he never seen someone react like this from a nightmare before.

The doorbell ring startled them both. Law decided to go get it and as he open the door, he saw a very angry man in front of him.

"Hey whats going on here? I heard screams of the brat. Do you know what time it is? It's one in the morning! You're disturbing the neighborhood!" The man was complaining while lighting up two cigarettes in his mouth.

"I'm very sorry mister..." Law paused and stared at the tall man, waiting for an answer.

"Smoker."

'_What a strange name_' Law thought the continued "You see Mr. Smoker, my friend's little brother is having a very bad nightmare and started to go on a rampage. We deeply apologize for the disturbance." Law put up his fake smile like he always does when talking to people.

Smoker knit his eyebrow not believing what the tanned male said, something about the man made him seem suspicious, "Where's his brother?"

"He's on a business trip for ten days." Law answered.

The man raised an eyebrow "Oh really. So he left the brat with his suspicious looking friend. And the brat just happened to have a nightmare tonight, screaming his lungs out for his brother?" We wasn't sure if the tanned male was one of Luffy's stalkers or really Ace's friend. "Mind if I come in and check on the brat?"

Law was annoyed, just because he was thin, have tattoos and has dark eye circles from lack of sleep lately, doesn't directly mean hes some suspicious person or criminal. "How can I be sure that you're not some criminal trying to enter the house and kidnap Luffy-ya?" he glared and smirked at the tall man.

The man fished something from his back pocket, it was a police ID. Law's eyes widened, he scratched his head and stepped aside for the man to enter the house. As Smoker entered he closed the door behind him, Law walked ahead and led the police officer to Luffy's room.

The cigarettes almost dropped from his mouth. He saw a red-haired man pinning the poor brat down on the floor, while he was struggling and calling for Ace crying. The cop turned to the tanned male with a serious look on his face, while the other was smiling innocently. "He's on a rampage so we have to restrain him somehow, before he destroys the whole house."

"Release the brat, you two are coming with me in the station." Smoker got a hold of Law's arm before he could escape.

"How annoying! I told you we're Portgas-ya's friends." The tanned male tried to tug his arm off from the police man's grip. "If you want, I can call Portgas-ya right now for confirmation."

Smoker released Law's arm and held a hand open "Give me the phone."

Law went to the living room to get his phone and dialed Ace's number. "Here." He gave the phone to Smoker.

"_Hello_?" Ace finally picked up the phone.

"Is this Portgas D. Ace speaking?"

"_Smoker-san?!_" Ace was surprised. "_Is there any trouble?_"

"Ah,.. no, I just want to confirm something. Are you on a business trip?" Smoker asked.

"_Ummm, yes, I am. What about it?_" Ace was uncertain of what his neighbor policeman wants from him.

"I see. I heard some screaming earlier and rushed in here immediately. And when I arrive at the scene, I saw a pale, muscular, red-haired man pinning your brother down and a suspicious tanned male with tattoos and sideburns is also present. Are they by any chance your friends."

"_What?! I just left them yesterday and they already started molesting my cute little brother! I shouldn't have left after all. Let me talk to Law!_" With that, it was confirmed that they really are Ace's friends, Smoker apologized at the tanned male before handing him his phone back. The policeman left the house without saying a word since his business here is now finished and was tired form his night shift. Of course out of politeness Law guided the man to the door.

"Yes, Portgas-ya?" Law finally answered, closing the door behind him.

"_Seriously Law! I only left you yesterday and your going at it? Didn't I tell you two that you are so dead when I find out you two are doing strange things with my brother!_" Ace warned the tanned male.

"You got it all wrong Portgas-ya. Luffy had a nightmare. He probably dreamed something bad happening to you since he's been calling your name again and again." Law tried explaining to the angry brother.

"_What?! Why didn't you say that earlier! Give the phone to Luffy._" Ace had a bad feeling about it. Since Luffy turned 17 he was having strange dreams about going on an adventure together with friends to become the pirate king. His dreams continues everyday, meeting new friends and defeating enemies on his journey. And lately things got worse, first he was separated from his crew and just a few days ago he was having a dream about saving Ace from his execution. But yesterday he told Ace that he successfully saved him, so he left with no worries in mind.

Law approached the rampaging teen beneath Kid and held his phone against Luffy's ear. Luffy had no signs of calming down, he was still calling Ace's name and struggling.

"_Luffy!_" Ace shouted. The instance Luffy heard his brother, he burst out in tears and stopped struggling.

"Ace! Ace I'm sorry! I wasn't able to save you!" Luffy said between his sobs.

"_Calm down Luffy! I'm still alive, it was only just a dream!_" Ace sighed, "_I won't die, I promise. I can't just leave my helpless little brother behind, now can I?_" Kid got off of Luffy, sat beside him and lifted the teen so that he was sitting on the red-haired's lap. Law settled down beside them while still holding the phone and wiped Luffy's tears with his other free hand.

"But Ace! You said the same thing too but still di-"

"_Luffy! I won't die! I promise, so don't cry anymore! I'll always be by your side._" Ace couldn't help but feel sad for not being there to comfort his brother right now.

"Y-you promise?..." Luffy rubbed his eyes and wiped his snot with his sleeves.

"_Yes I promise._" Ace said with a reassuring voice.

Luffy smiled and laughed, Law and Kid felt relieved to see the younger laughing and smiling again.

"_Luffy can you give the phone to Law again? I'm being called by the client, I don't have much time left. I'll call you again tomorrow, alright?_" Ace said in a hurry.

Luffy cleared his throat "Alright, bye Ace." As he heard the other said good-bye he pushed Law's hand to the older's ear.

"Hello?"

"_Law listen, I want you two to sleep beside Luffy today until he falls asleep aga- Wait! How did you two even managed to enter the room when Luffy locked it?_" Ace's voice went up in worry.

"Well, in truth." Law paused, he doesn't want to tell Ace that he gave Luffy a good-night kiss yesterday, the overprotective brother would kill him. So he lied, "I guess you could say he forgot to lock his room?"

"_What?! He forgot? Argh! Alright it doesn't matter anymore, he'll probably have nightmares for the next few days. So tell him not to lock it, if something happens and if only something really happens you have my permission to enter his room. Well anyway for now just try to calm him down a little, distract him, comfort him and don't you dare do anything funny! Today is only an exception, understand?_" Ace said the last part loudly for Law to understand. Not to get the tanned male the wrong idea.

Law smirked and stared at Kid who was hugging Luffy from behind. The teen was dozing off on Kid's laps, exhausted from his previous rampage, "Alright, we won't do anything funny. Good-bye Portgas-ya."

The tanned male ended the call, he leaned a little closer to Luffy and kissed his forehead, "Luffy-ya, were going to bed now. But first we have to change your clothes, its all wet from your sweat."

Luffy hummed at Law and pouted not wanting to leave from his comfortable position. The tanned male chuckled, he stood up and opened Luffy's wardrobe to get a new pajama for the teen.

'_There are so many to pick, he would look great in everything_.' Law thought to himself, then he closed his eyes and picked one at random. The one that he caught was a lion pajama. He grabbed the piece of cloth and signaled Kid to lift Luffy up to change his clothes.

Kid immediately understood what Law meant and so he warped his arms around Luffy's body and lifted him up as he stood up. The tanned male took hold of the pajama's zipper and zipped it down half way until Luffy stopped his hand from going down further.

"I don't wanna change! This cat outfit is my favorite!" Luffy removed the tattooed hand and closed his pajama. "It not like its dirty, its only sweat." He argued.

"So you'll change your clothes only when its dirty?" Kid whispered from behind him. Making Luffy shiver from his breath.

The teen nodded, "Only when its dirty." he repeated.

Both older men stared at each other and had an evil smirk imprinted on their faces. Somehow without saying a word they came to an agreement and nodded to each other. Although up until now they never had come to an agreement, so why now? Law stared with hunger back at the confused teen, he stepped back and bumped into Kid's body. He turned his head and looked at him only to see the older male lick his lips as if something delicious was placed in front of him.

"Umm... What's wrong?" The raven haired boy asked nervously.

The tanned male dropped the pajama on the floor and stepped closer to Luffy, making him lean on Kid even more. As the teen tried to hide his blush from the closeness of the tanned male by looking down on the floor, a pale hand grabbed his head and turned it to the side. Rough lips pressed against his soft lips. As much as Law hated the image of Luffy and Kid kissing, he took the chance and unzipped Luffy's pajama. The teen moaned at the cold hand ghosting around his body, while Kid took the opportunity and slid his tongue into the teen's warm, wet mouth.

"Nnhhhggggg!" Luffy let out another delicious moan, as Law pinched his right nipple playfully while sucked the other and circling his tongue around it. He arched his back, cutting off his passionate kiss with Kid in the process.

Law smirked at Kid, while the red-haired was glaring at him. He pushed the tanned male away from Luffy and carried the teen bridal style to his bed. As Kid laid him down he noticed Luffy's heavy panting, dark red face, half-lidded eyes clouded with urgent need and lust, his hair and half-open pajama are all messy and his lips are slightly parted from each other while saliva is trickling down his chin from the side of his mouth. He looks absolutely sexy and irresistible. The red-haired proceeded in undressing the teen completely, to his surprise he wasn't wearing any underwear, directly exposing his hard member.

Law whistled appearing from the other side of the bed, not wanting to be left out of the fun, "You're already hard from a little teasing Luffy-ya? How innocent." the tattooed hand took hold of Luffy's length, making the teen gasp. "I bet you never masturbated before. Its a good thing that were here to teach you." Kid looked at Law who smirking at the embarrassed teen.

"O-of course I have!" Luffy shouted proudly, yet a little shyly.

Both men were shocked from Luffy's statement. "Really Luffy? When was it?" Kid asked curiously.

"It was when Ace had a night shift and I was waiting for him. I was watching some kind of movie and then the boy and girl they were...having sex..." he said the last part weaker, but enough for them to hear.

Law and Kid burst out in laughter, Luffy is so innocent and cute.

"Don't laugh!" he was truly embarrassed, it took him all his might to say the word, he pouted at them.

"I'm sorry Luffy." the red-haired tried to calm himself down.

"Its so like you, Luffy-ya, to get turned on by a simple movie." the surgeon trainee wiped the tear forming on his eyes from all the laughter. "Well, I guess you only touched yourself randomly until you came. So let us teach you the proper way to do it."

Once again Law circled his hand around Luffy's member and pumped it up and down, earning moans from the teen. Kid on the meantime kissed him all over his exposed body going up north to lock their lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues dancing with each other. Law of course wanted Luffy's attention back on him so he pressed his thumb against the shaft dripping with pre-cum causing him to moved his hips along Law's hand. It felt much better than his first masturbation. And after a few more strokes he finally reached his climax and came on his chest, Law's hand and over his pajama covering the bed sheets. The tanned male licked his hand clean and proceeded to kiss Luffy, licking the raven haired boy's lips asking for entrance, he opened it and met with the other's tongue. He could taste his own cum as Law was kissing him deeper than Kid did earlier.

"Ahhhnnnggg! Kid~!" Luffy felt his member recovering back to life as he felt something warm and wet around it. "Don't!...Nhhg...stop~ it!"

The red-haired ignored him and continued licking the throbbing member, then sucked his shaft. He held the hilt of the member with one hand and started pumping it up and down half way while his other half was being pumped by Kid's mouth. Luffy couldn't help but moan loudly at the redhair's action, closing his eyes in pleasure from his first blowjob.

"Now, now don't forget about me Luffy-ya." Law whispered on his ear, nibbling the top of it and then licking the shell. The older male played with his pink nipples, biting it softly with small pressure enough to get the teens attention, then sucked at it. He moved to the other and did the same.

Luffy was at his limit. Kid removed his hand and pumped the member down until the hilt. He licked the underside of it as he went up and down rapidly and going much faster after the other thrust.

"Nnnnhhhhhhh! I'm...ahhhnnn~!"

Luffy came in Kid's mouth, the other swallowed the substance and pulled back, licking his lips. Luffy was panting, exhausted from his orgasm.

"Now you have no choice but to change your pajama Luffy-ya." Law grabbed the cat pajama and showed him the cum stains on it.

Luffy didn't argue, he just nodded. Kid lifted him up while Law was dressing him up. Afterwards he was laid back down. The teen grabbed Law's arm from the side and Kid's from the other and pulled them to him making them land on the bed. "Sleep here!" Luffy ordered.

Both men moved closer and hugged him. "Portugas-ya told us to. And you invited us so we can't refuse, now can we Eustass-ya?"

Kid kissed Luffy's forehead "Of course we can't!"

Luffy smiled and slowly feel back to sleep again.

Law kissed Luffy's cheek, "Sleep well." he whispered in his ear.

The red-haired stared at Law. "I guess it's a tie for now."

The other smirked "I agree, but tomorrow I'll win for sure Eustass-ya."

They both fell asleep again.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Later that day every thing went smothly.

Kid and Law left for their part time jobs leaving Luffy with his friends that came to visit him alone in the house.

At least they don't have to worry about his stalkers for now. Since he's not alone.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites it made me happy that you liked it (^_^)**  
**Updates every 2 weeks!**  
**Look forward to it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

It was a hot day unlike any other days in summer. The fridge is all out of ice crème that the raven haired boy was yearning for. He couldn't ask for Kid and Law to buy him some, because they already left for their part-time jobs. And so he decided to go to town and buy himself an ice crème wanting to cool down his body. The town was really crowded, not only that, but it made it even hotter. He was starting to sweat, he couldn't find his way to the dessert store where he and Ace always eat snacks together on his day offs.

"You look troubled my I help you, Luffy?" A deep voice asked from behind.

Without a second thought Luffy turned around and bumped into the tall man with blonde hair. He was really tall and looked all funny with his pink feathered jacket and his sunglasses had a funny shape.

"Um... I'm searching for Baratie's dessert store... it should be around here right?" He asked looking up at the tall man in front of him.

"Fufufufufu... Its right around the corner." He pointed at the street crossing. "Then turn right and walk straight for two crossings and then left."

"Ummmm..." The raven haired boy didn't get everything what the man said and tilted his head to the side in confusion. Then he looked up at the man and nodded "Alright!" Luffy said claiming he understood where to go. He was embarrassed to ask the man to go with him there, since he already told him the directions and all.

Even with sunglasses on, the blonde noticed Luffy's slight pouting, he of course chuckled at the cute face the teen was making. "Should I take you there?" The man smirked and licked his lips.

Luffy's eyes brightened and without thinking he held the man's hand, "Would you really do that, mister? Thanks a lot!"

The man didn't say anything, he only smiled and nodded at the teen and then walked of signaling Luffy to follow him. The teen followed him obediently until they reached the store.

As they went inside, the raven haired boy was jumping up and down in joy, there were lots of desserts left for him to choose.

"What do you want mister? You took me here so as a thank you, please pick one." Luffy never thought about others before himself, but this time was an exception. The blonde was a stranger and was willing to help Luffy get here, even though he looked like a busy man.

"Me?'" The man pointed at himself, "Fufufufu, I'll eat anything."

"Alright!" Luffy said and turned his head to the lady. First he ordered four boxes of ice crème with different flavors. "And add one chocolate parfait and a strawberry parfait for me and mister to eat."

"That would be 2500 bellies."

Luffy handed the money to the lady and received a card with the number six.

"Please wait for a while, while we prepare the parfaits and the boxes for you." The lady smiled and pointed at seat number six.

"Sure." The raven haired boy grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged him with him. "Have a seat mister." Luffy pointed at the chair across him.

The tall man quietly sat there and observed Luffy as he played with the number card. "My name is Donquixote Doflamingo by the way."

Luffy stared at him "My name is Monkey D. Luffy." he held his hand out and the other shook it.

"It's a pleasure, Luffy." He said smirking at the boy.

"It nice to meet you too, Dofo?... mingo?... Doffy!"

The blonde laughed at his newly given nickname, earning the attentions of all the other costumers. '_Well this is amusing_.' Doflamingo thought as he looked the boy in the eyes. '_As expected of Law, to pick out someone adorable._'

"Here is your order." The waitress said handing the plastic bag to Luffy and placed both parfait on the table.

The teen gave the waitress a cute grin and said thank you, which made the waitress blush.

'_I never thought he would be a lady-killer type too_.' Doflamingo placed his head on his hand while staring at the teen who was choosing which parfait to pick.

"Which one do you want Doffy?" The raven haired asked, bitting his lips while staring at the strawberry parfait.

The blonde chuckled "I'll have the chocolate."

"Shishishi, I love the strawberry parfait here!" Luffy said as he ate a few spoon full of the delicious dessert. "Yummy." he licked his lips clean and started to devour the rest.

The man ate his too, but noticed that Luffy was staring at his parfait with hungry eyes and mouth drooling, "Here, have a taste of mine." Doflamingo offered, and shoved his spoon into the teen's mouth.

"Shishishi.. Thanks Doffy."

"You can have the rest if you want, Luffy." He placed the parfait in front of the boy.

The teen gladly accepts the offer and ate it empty, then he had a sudden realization that Doflamingo knew his name before he even told him.

"How did you actually know my name, Doffy? I never said it from the beginning." Luffy stared at him, tilting his head a little to the side.

The blonde chuckled "The reason I know about you, is because of Law. He's my adopted brother."

Well truth to be told, it wasn't because Law told him about the teen, like you thought. The tanned male actually hates Doffy for some reasons and would refuse to talk to him about anything. So the blonde would sometimes go to Law's room and do his 'research' on Law's life, of course hes interested on it. Then one day he stumbled across a photo album hidden beneath his bed. Don't ask him what it was doing there, because he has no idea what Law does with it, normally you would hide porn under your bed, not an album, but Law is quite an odd fellow. Well anyway the album was full of pictures of Luffy and only Luffy. There were some, no, better to say almost every picture in there was a stolen shot. At first Doflamingo thought it was all weird, but after he saw all the other albums of Luffy, he felt a small attraction towards the teen too. He wanted to start knowing Luffy more, so he investigated him. He would order his men to take a photo of the boy everyday, wanting to know if he is alright. And so it became a habit. What the blonde did not expect was to meet Luffy in person. He is much cuter in person than in those photo shots his men would bring him in the past few months.

Luffy was surprised, "What?! I didn't know Law had a brother! Why didn't you tell me that earlier Doffy!"

The blonde laughed at the teen's reaction "Well, you didn't ask." he said smirking at the boy across him.

"It's not like I knew about it." The raven haired pouted, "Ah! Doffy! Want to come over to my house? Law will be there in an hour. Only if you aren't busy of course."

'_So that's where he was hiding since yesterday. I was wondering where he went, fufufu... This would be interesting_.' The blonde smiled, "Sure, its my day off today, anyways."

The teen grinned and grabbed the plastic bag. "Yosh! Lets go Doffy!" he said while stretching his arms up and ran out of the store.

"Wait up Luffy!" The blonde said running after him. '_He's so energetic, unlike Law._'

"Hurry up Doffy! You're so slow!" Luffy shouted and waved at the man from the distance.

"Yeah! I'm coming."

As they finally arrived at the house, Doflamingo was out of breath and sweating, while Luffy on the other hand was still fit and going. The teen opened the door and together they went inside.

"Make yourself feel at home, Doffy." Luffy said, going to the kitchen to put the ice crème boxes in the freezer.

Doflamingo looked around the living room, amazed at how clean it was. According to his intel Luffy lives alone with his brother, Ace. Well considering they were both boys, Doffy thought that it would be a lot more messy.

Luffy went back to the living room, observing the blonde "Have a drink Doffy, I'm sure you're thirsty." The teen handed him a glass of water and sat down.

"Thanks." He sat down next to Luffy and drank it, while looking at the clock over the TV. _'Law should arrive in half an hour. Let's put my plan to motion_' He thought smirking evilly at the teen who sat beside him, clueless of what will be happening to him. Doffy put the glass on the table and rummaged his pants' side pocket until he found the item he was searching for. "I got a candy for you Luffy, want it?"

"Candy?" The teen tilted his head, deciding whether to take it or not. "Well, Ace told me to never take candy from strangers. But I guess its fine if it you Doffy. After all you are Law's brother! So I trust you." the raven haired boy said, grabbing the piece of candy, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. "Tastes good!"

"Of course it does, my company made it. We call that product-" The blonde pointed his finger at Luffy, "SMILE." he then rummaged his other pocket and showed another piece of candy, "And this is SAD."

Luffy laughed "What funny names."

"Well, it wasn't only me who chose the name." The man said scratching the back of his neck "Everyone actually agreed for the names 'smile' and 'sad'. They said it fit its effects."

"Effects? What kind of?" Luffy said excited, leaning closer to Doffy. "Could it be that I'll get super powers?"

The blonde chuckled "You'll see what I mean in a moment. I'm sure you'll enjoy it, because I'll enjoy it too."

Luffy pouted, clearly impatience was written all over his face. He waited for more than 5 minutes until he spoke again, "How long do I still have to wait~?"

"Fufufufu, you are such an impatient boy Luffy. It should be working by now." Doflamingo leaned closer to Luffy and kissed him.

The teen was frozen in shock. Doffy took the opportunity and stuck his tongue into the teen's mouth, tasting the left overs of the candy's flavor. He broke the kiss and stared at him, amused by the teen's blushing red face.

'_Warm! Its getting warmer! Air, we need cold fresh air!_' Luffy thought in panic. "I-I'll open the... windows." The raven haired boy got up but to only fall on his knees. "What's happening? My knees are all wobbly."

The blonde man chuckled '_He's so cute, when he's so helpless.' _He grabbed Luffy's waist and let the boy sit on his laps, hugging him tightly from behind

"Doffy... P-Please let me go." Luffy struggled, trying to loosen the blonde's hug. But man was just too strong for the teen and somehow his body is getting weaker every minute passing by.

"Why should I?" He whispered from the back of Luffy's ear, then proceeded to kiss and suck at the nape of the teen.

"Nhhgg~... p-please don't do that." he said between moans. _'Why am I so sensitive today? My body feels warmer and weaker than usual, I think I'm sick.' _

Luffy gasped at the sudden feeling of something wet and soft tracing the bones on his nape.

"Doffy~!" The teen turned his head to face the blonde. "N-no more, please?" He said with pleading and lustful eyes.

Doflamingo bit Luffy's neck enough to draw some blood and licked it, making the teen arch his back in pain but at the same time in pleasure. The blonde slid his hand inside of Luffy's shirt and wondered upwards until he brushed against the raven hair's nipples and played with it. While his other hand was wondering south, zipped open the teen's pants and released Luffy's erect member from his tight boxers. "Let me handle this problem for you." The large hand of the blonde started to pump it up and down slowly, enjoying the moans that the teen made.

"Please.. nhhggg~ st-stop Doffy, L-Law's co- ahnnnn...coming." Luffy tried to stop Doflamingo's hand, but instead the blonde grabbed both of the teen's hand with his larger ones that was previously playing with the boy's nipple and held them tight together.

*click* Law unlocked the front door and entered the house just to be in shock, his eyes almost popped out of his eye-sockets, his property was being molest by a too familiar blonde man.

"Ahhhnnnn~... Doffy!" The teen moaned loudly and climaxed on the man's hand, breathing heavily.

"Fufufufu, Law you were just in time to witness the finale." The blonde said smirking at his adopted brother, licking his hand clean from Luffy's cum and swallowed it all down. While Luffy was too embarrassed to face Law and so he averted the gray-stone eyes.

"You bastard bird, what do you think you're doing to Luffy-ya?!" The tanned male said running towards his brother and attempted to punch his face but the attack was lightly dodged by the blonde.

"Now, now, calm down Law, you'll scare the boy, I simply helped Luffy out. That's all" He said laughing.

Law looked down at Luffy, "Is this what you call helping?! You're just molesting him." he knelt down and zipped the raven hair's pants. "Stand up Luffy-ya, we're throwing this guy out of the house."

The teen tried to stand up but fell into Law's arms when his legs gave in. The surgeon trainee widened his eyes. "Don't tell me you made him eat a smile."

The man laughed out loud, "You sure are a sharp as ever, Law." Doflamingo stood up. "Well, I'm leaving now dear brother. Please take good care of Luffy for me. I still have a very important meeting to attend tomorrow morning." And so the blonde walked to Luffy, gave him a kiss on his head and left the house like nothing happened.

"Luffy-ya are you alright'?" Law asked looking at the teen in his arms.

"Law...I think I'm sick. It's warm and my energy is draining." he said in a sleepy tone.

'_That damn bird! Giving Luffy the drug!_' The tanned male pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh "I'll take you to bed." Law carried Luffy bridal style to the teen's room and laid him on the bed. "Sleep for a while, I'll wake you up when dinner is ready." He turned around to walk out but suddenly Luffy grabbed his hand.

"Law... I'm hard..." The teen said covering his face with his blanket, while he held harder onto Law's hand. "Please help me..."

'_Did I hear that right?_' The tanned male once again turned his head, to see Luffy blushing with teary and lustful eyes '_I guess the drug is still on effect._'

Law sat down beside him and removed the blanket covering Luffy's face. The older male could clearly see Luffy's growing problem down south. "Please... don't look." Luffy hid his face with his hand.

The tanned male chuckled, "I can't help you Luffy-ya, when you don't let me take a look at it." he teasingly touched the boy's covered member.

"Nghhh... Law, please... no teasing." Luffy held the tanned hand.

Law climbed onto the bed and topped the teen. He slowly removed Luffy's pants and threw it on the floor, only leaving his boxers on. "So today you wore a strawberry design, how cute." he said while removing it. Law leaned forward to look Luffy in the eyes and then he pressed their lips together, engaging in a passionate kiss. Law broke the kiss to let the teen breath in some air and then took Luffy's length in his hand and pumped it. Instead of kissing him again he went on and attacked the boy's neck.

"Please go ahhnn~... faster!" The teen demanded. His saliva trickling down from the corner of his lips while moaning Law's name.

The older male could feel himself getting hard from the teen's moans and shouts. He brought his other free hand to Luffy's mouth and ordered the teen to suck the two fingers. Luffy obliged and twisted his tongue around the fingers, biting it lightly and then sucking it.

"I'm gon-na...c~ nghhh.. Law!" Luffy arched his back and released his sperm on his clothes and on Law's hand.

The tanned male sat up and looked at his hand full of the boy' cum. "It's not over just yet." He stated while licking his fingers clean, it was a turn on for Luffy, seeing Law licking the white substance away.

Law took one of Luffy's leg and placed it on his shoulder, exposing Luffy's entrance. The teen gasp at the sudden action.

"L-Law?" he asked with wide eyes. Using his elbows, he pushed himself up and looked at Law.

"Relax, it will only hurt at first, it will feel better afterwards." The tanned male pushed the teen back to lay down.

Luffy nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing his entire body. Law traced his finger around the teen's entrance before he thrust it in. But unfortunately his phone rang before he could do it.

Law knitted his eyebrow at the sudden interruption 'W_ho the hell is it now?_' He took his phone out of his pants' pocket and looked at the number calling him. It was Ace. '_He has such a bad timing._' Law answered the call of his friend. "Hello?"

"_Yo Law, it took you time to finally pick up. Where were you?_" Ace asked with a slight hint of anger.

"Well, excuse me Portgas-ya. I just came home from my part-time job." Law looked at Luffy who was smiling hearing from Law that his brother is calling.

"_Really? You just arrived? That's good because I just got the feeling that someone was about to take my brother's virginity._" Ace's made a relieved sigh. "_Is Kid there yet?_"

'_Damn, just how did he know that I was about to fuck Luffy-ya?! This guy seriously has a brother complex!_' he thought. "Eustass-ya still hasn't arrived yet, he's coming in about 15 minutes."

"_Really? That's good, let me speak to Luffy._" Law took Luffy's leg off of his shoulders and went down from the bed, then he gave Luffy the phone.

Law exited the room not wanting to bother the brothers talking. '_Well surely tomorrow I'll have my chance._' he went to the kitchen and started making dinner. He heard the door unlocking and turned around to see the red-haired male.

"I'm home." He said as he sloppily walked into the living room. "Man, am I tired." the red-haired looked at Law who was smirking at him. "Where's Luffy?"

"Come and help me with dinner Eustass-ya. Luffy is in his room talking with Ace." Kid scrated his head and walked to the kitchen, helping to prepare dinner.

"Kid!" Luffy hugged Kid from behind.

Kid smiled and turned around to look at the teen, "Luf-!" the red-haired went pale. Slowly turning his head to the tanned male and glared at him. "LAW!" he shouted. "What did you do to Luffy?!" he pointed at Luffy's neck full of hickeys and his messed up clothes.

Law smirked, "Don't worry I haven't gone too far yet." he calmly said ignoring the knife in Kid's hand.

The red-haired put his knife down and bent down to Luffy. He kissed Luffy's cheeks and slowly went down and sucked his neck. Leaving a hickey on the opposite side where Law left his.

"There now its alright." He said satisfied with the mark he left on Luffy. The teen couldn't help but blush at Kid.

"Go watch TV or something, while we're still cooking dinner Luffy-ya." Law said

The teen nodded and went to the living room to do as Law told him.

"Don't get to full of yourself just because I'm one step behind Law." Kid glared at the male next to him.

Law chuckled "Sure, whatever Eustass-ya." He said mockingly to the other.

And so another day has passed by.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**A/N: So yeah, its almost been a month since my last update... I am very, very sorry for the very late update. I had trouble writing this chapter, nothing came to mind, a writer's block. And I didn't have time to write this because I was busy with school, too many exams and tests to write and my part time job kind of got in the way since I needed to return there every day for three weeks straight to learn how it works and another three weeks for probation period (I just started working at a call-center). I kind of got stressed with everything. I know its a lame excuse as a writer. But don't worry, starting next week I don't have to go there everyday, I would have more time to think and write. I'll try to update as soon as I can to make up for the chapter that I missed in updating the last, last week. And once again I deeply apologize to all of you. **

* * *

"I'm bored!" Luffy shouted laying on the couch, kicking his feet up in the air. "Kid, lets play!"

"Sorry Luffy, I can't, I'm busy making snacks. Maybe later." The red-haired replied.

"Kid~" The raven haired sat up and looked at the older male.

The redhead turned around and smiled at the teen, "Just wait until I finish this. Give me an hour or so." he turned around again to continue his task.

Luffy pouted and walked towards Kid in the kitchen, then tugged the red-haired's arm, "I can't wait that long! I want you now!"

The older male could feel the heat rush to his cheeks, Luffy's last words kept resounding in his mind: _'I want you_ _now!_' He stared down at Luffy who was smiling up at him not noticing what he just said. '_You are super cute and innocent, are you doing this on purpose? Are you seducing me? I would really want to violate you right here and now, on this kitchen table. I really want to see you whimpering under my body as I enter you, hear you screaming my name out as you reach your climax, but I can't, I need to control myself._'

"So what is it Kid, you gonna play with me or what?" Luffy said poking the older male on his cheeks.

_'Must resist!'_ The red-haired softly slapped Luffy's hand away. "Quit it Luffy! I'll play with you once I'm done alright?"

Luffy rubbed his hand and pouted at Kid with teary eyes. "Fine, then I'll just go call Doffy! He's much nicer and has time for me! He even left me his number on a paper and wrote that I could call him anytime I like! Unlike a certain someone!" the teen grabbed his phone from his pocket and started searching for Doffy in his contact list. Just as he was about to press call, soft lips were pressed against his.

"Don't call that freak!" he gently kissed Luffy's forehead, "He'll try to molest you again, I'll get jealous." Kid once again kissed Luffy on the lips.

Luffy blushed, did he hear it right? Did the red-haired just said he would get jealous of the oversized pink blob? The teen looked him straight in the eyes, just to avert them quickly. Now he knows that Kid wasn't joking, his eyes were dead serious, it made Luffy's heart skip a beat.

The teen tried to change the subject, "H-How did you know?" but was unfortunately unsuccessful in thinking up a better one than that.

Kid sighed and stepped back, giving the raven haired space to relax and got back to continue what he was doing. "Law told me yesterday, those hickeys weren't all from him, because he told me that he only left three of those on you. So that means the other two were from that stupid flamingo bastard and the other one was from me."

"They are?" Luffy touched his neck in question.

"Seriously? You don't even know who is marking you? You should at least remember who did what to you." The red-haired shook his head in disbelief.

"Of course I do! You put this one on me-" Luffy pointed at the left side of his neck "and where Law put his, I don't remember! I was to distracted to even notice!" he pouted and crossed his arms.

Kid smiled, some part of him was happy that Luffy remembers where he placed the hickeys on him. But the other part of him was angry at himself, why hadn't he placed one more on the boy or at least do more on his different sensitive spots. Oh, how the red-haired longed to touch him. It is near impossible to resist such cuteness before his eyes.

"Well anyway, Kid, are you going to play with me now?" He said jumping up and down in front of the older one.

Kid let out a deep long sigh, he wanted to make it clear to the teen that he was busy and he needed to limit his actions before he does something. So he thought of something quick and stared down at the boy, "Of course-" he waited for a minute, smiling, waiting until the boy brightens up, expecting to hear what he wanted to. The red-haired smirked, "NOT!" and laughed. "I fooled you there, didn't I?"

Luffy frowned and punched Kid as hard as he could, but of course it didn't hurt the older one, he was far more muscular and stronger than the teen.

"I hate you Kid! Law is much better! He has always time for me, he never lets me wait!" Luffy covered his face with his hands and sobbed.

Kid felt guilty for making Luffy cry, he only meant to tease the boy a little. Damn, he didn't knew it would turn out like this.

He scratched the back of his neck and bent down. "I'm sorry Luffy, please forgive me. I'll play with you right now if you want, I'm finished now anyway." He hugged Luffy rubbing the teen's back.

"Pffft- Shishishishi...Revenge! You're too easy to fool Kid!" Luffy burst out in laughter as he patted Kid on the head multiple times.

Kid's face turned red just like the color of his hair, "Damn brat!" he shouted and tackled the teen on the ground. He sat up, so that he was sitting on Luffy's stomach, pinning the raven haired down. "Stop laughing or else." he said threateningly.

But apparently Luffy was too busy laughing his ass off to even hear Kid's threats.

Kid slightly frowned by the lack of attention that he gets from the teen, _'You know Kid, just forget about your self-control. Hes doing it intentionally. Fuck it! Hes totally defenseless. Its like he wants to get fucked.'_ he thought to himself. Kid was at his limits, it was only a matter of time until he really ends up doing something to Luffy.

"Fine, then you'll have to learn it the hard way not to disobey me." He said, rolling up his sleeves, licking his lips and smirked down at the teen.

He started tickling Luffy, making the teen laugh louder than before. Luffy tried to stop him with his hands, but Kid grabbed them with his strong hand and pinned them just above his head. Making him lean down on the younger one a little closer. Luffy struggled, trying to free his arms from the strong grip to stop the red-hair's terrible idea of discipline. His stomach hurts from all the laughing, he could barely breath.

"Kid! S-stop! Can't breath! Won't do-! Again! Stop!" He managed to say between laughs and struggles for air.

The older man's smirk just grew wider, still he didn't stop the tickling,"What did you say? I didn't hear you quite well. Say it clearly." he demanded with a playful voice.

Luffy tried to glare, but was unable to, instead tears started to form in his eyes from all that laughter. It would be just a matter of time until he peed his pants from the horrible torture. Curse Kid for his sadism, hes just as bad as Law is, well probably a little less harmful, because with Law you wouldn't be so sure what kind of things he has up to. Who knows what's going on in that tanned man's mind.

"Sorry! So-rry, Won't do it again." Luffy said very fast, without laughing in between.

The redhead happily smiled down at the teen, "That's better, now then, whats the magic word?" he whispered against the teen's ear. Still continuing to tickle him.

"Please!"

And with that the older man stopped but his other hand was still firmly pinning down Luffy's hands above his head, immobilizing him. The teen took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, he could still feel Kid's strong, big hand tickling him at his side. He couldn't help but laugh a few more minutes until he finally calmed down completely.

He looked up at Kid and stared, until he realized in what position he was in. He was pinned down, Kid could do what ever he wanted with him. His heart beat faster. He couldn't help but blush, turning his head a little to the side in hope that Kid won't notice. But his face was far too red to hide it from Kid's keen eyes. _'Hes so cute!'_ he simply thought as he smirked at Luffy.

"Shall we play a game, Luffy?" The red-haired said leaning in closely to him, their forehead's touching. He could feel Kid's warm breath against his face.

Well guess Luffy turned one of Kid's switches on. A bad one, to be precise. Because if Kid willingly offers to play a game with someone, it doesn't end up well. Its too late, no, better to say there's no way to back out now, since he can't move from his spot.

Luffy laughed awkwardly, averting his eyes. "I don't want to anymore, I changed my mind."

"Come on Luffy. Its a fun game. You won't get bored. And you were the one who bothered me the whole time, just to play with you. So here I am, ready to play a game." He kissed Luffy's scar under his eye. Then went down to his neck, first licking it, biting it and then sucking it, leaving a red mark of love on the caramel skin of Luffy. The teen couldn't help up moan a little from Kid's actions.

The raven haired hesitated for a second, well he couldn't really say no, in his current state, because Kid would just ask him again and again until he gives up. "Alright." he finally said pouting a little.

"You are free to choose which ever game you like. And to make it fun, the loser has to take one piece of his clothing off, every time he loses. So do you have any complains?"

Certainly Luffy wants to back out, but with Kid's grip getting tighter around his wrists, he had no choice but to simply nod in agreement. Taking Kid's challenge head on. But surely he knew that Kid will win in any game that he would pick.

"Well that's wonderful!" Kid finally released Luffy from his grip, he stood up and helped the teen get on his feet too, "Choose a game to your liking."

Luffy went to the living-room with Kid following behind. He had to choose wisely. Kid was always better than him at playing games. So he had to relay on luck this time. He picked up a random board game from below the living-room's table. Snake and ladders.

"So where do you want to play?" Kid asked, "Surely not here, right? Since you will be striped butt-naked, when I'm done with you." he smirked.

The teen frowned, Kid was so full of himself, "Oh, are you sure? Maybe you'll be the one to end up naked!" he stuck his tongue out at Kid.

Luffy went to his room, stopping half way in the hallway, when he noticed that Kid wasn't following him, he waved at Kid and blushed a little, a little embarrassed to say it, "My room." It sounded like an invitation to do something naughty with Kid.

As Luffy entered the room he quickly closed the curtains, turned the lights on and settled himself down somewhere on the cold floor. Kid entered afterwards, closing the door behind him and sat across Luffy.

"So, shall we begin?"

Luffy only nodded and they began playing. It seemed kind of funny, the atmosphere was heavy from just a simple fun game of snake and ladders. Its all because of Kid that Luffy took the game seriously, cursing every time he lands on the snake's mouth, and screaming happily when going up the ladder. The first game ended well on Luffy's side, he won.

"Well, I guess I'll be taking off my shirt first." Kid took off his shirt very slowly, in a teasing manner. Luffy stared at the redhead's body, he envied him, for having those muscles that he always worked hard for, but never achieved. He had always been skinny, no matter how much he eats or works out.

"Is my body that attractive?" Kid smirked as he folded his t-shirt and placed it next to him.

Luffy simply blushed and fixated his eyes back on the board game.

Round 2

This time Luffy lost. Like Kid, he took off his red vest first. Placing it beside him as they restart the game for another round.

Round 3

He lost again. All he had was his shorts and boxers.

He stood up, "Turn around for a second Kid."

Kid did as he was told to and turned around. After a minute or so Luffy finally told Kid to turned around. There were no visible changes in Luffy's appearance, only that heavy blush on his cheeks. But to prove to Kid that he really took something off, he held his boxers with strawberry designs in his hand and waved it in the air. Well that was clever of Luffy.

Round 4

If he loses this round it would be the end, but if he wins it would be a safe and the next battle would determine the loser and winner.

Luffy is halfway there, only nine more steps and hes at the goal. Kid on the other hand got luckily eaten by a snake at 95 and now hes back at number 75. If Luffy is lucky enough and doesn't get eaten by snakes, then he would make it to the goal in just two rounds at most. But if hes not then he would end up in a very close battle for the goal. Luffy threw the dice, it was number thee. He took three steps forward. He sighed in relieve, that was a close call, if he had a step more or less, he would have ended up back down with Kid.

Now it was Kid's turn, he threw the dice, it was also a three. He moved three steps forward, at this rate he won't catch up with Luffy. Unless of course he throws a two in the next round and goes straight up the ladder and to the goal, but it was only one out of six chances that he would get the two. He would be damn lucky if he gets it, plus he needs to take into account of Luffy throwing a six in his upcoming round, also one out of six chances and the teen would end up winning this game's round.

Luffy took his turn more seriously than any other, he focused on the game so hard that his face flushed red from his overheating brain. He threw the dice up high in the air and it landed on the tiled floor with a loud sound. The sound kept repeating as it bounced on the floor multiple times, until it finally span around its place, going slowly as each second passed by. The numbers were visible: six, five and three. Kid could only hope it wasn't six, for at least he would still have a chance to turn the tables against Luffy and win the game.

Luffy's heart raced in excitement, he could feel himself winning the game by simply seeing the number six on the dice. He closed his eyes tightly shut until the sounds of the spinning dice on the tiled floor was no more to hear. The teen slowly opened his eyes, he was grinning, he knew that it was a six, he had a strong feeling that it was a six.

But too bad for him, his luck just ran out. The number showing on top wasn't six but instead a three. Damn it, Luffy shouted in frustration, and Kid could only laugh at the teen's reacting. He was acting like it was the end of the world. Kid was still far away from goal, that's if in any case he won't be lucky enough in his round. Luffy moved his figure.

It was finally his turn, his long awaited turn. The redhead took the dice in his hand, strongly wishing for a two before throwing it on the board, knocking out his figure in the process, but nonetheless the dice kept spinning. Spin, spin, spin, those few seconds of spinning felt like minutes, and finally it stopped. And guess what, Kid being his luck self just got himself a straight ticked to the finish line. The red haired did it, he won the game! Now he could start a new game with Luffy, but this time a different game, a game for adults, only.

Kid smirked and leaned back on his hands, "What are you waiting for, I won, now strip." he demanded, sending Luffy a lustful glare.

What could Luffy do, he has no other choice, if he doesn't oblige, then Kid would personally strip him naked.

The teen stood up in defeat, he slowly zipped his zipper down to stall some time, he hoped, that someone would come flying through the windows and stop him. But that was only a wishful thinking, its not like something like that could ever happen in real life.

"Stop, you surely don't want to take those off, now would you Luffy." the door was slowly opening, the voice sounded familiar. "Kid would do weird things to you. And you won't like it that much, I've been through that before." A man with long blond hair covering his face appeared.

"Killer!" Luffy shouted in joy for his saviour. The teen came running towards the man and hugged him.

Kid was irritated, how he wished that Killer would just fuck off and disappear. "How the hell did you come inside and what are you doing here Killer?" the redhead asked frowning.

"Well, the door was open and of course I'm checking on you and Luffy. 'Cause I know you two are alone today. We don't want any trouble with Ace, now do we." Killer said as he was hugging and ruffling Luffy's hair.

Kid could only glare at Killer, he was right. Ace was going to call in about half an hour. And he would be in a tight situation if Ace suddenly called in the middle of what Kid had planned to do with Luffy. '_Damn my stupid idea of foreplay, I should had fucked Luffy directly_.' Kid could only curse himself for not doing so.

The redhead heaved a sigh. He picked up the dice and figures and placed them inside the board. He stood up and sighed yet again.

Killer smiled, he just enjoys seeing Kid suffer, it brings joy to him, "Lets all go to the living room. But before that, get dressed, both of you." The blond said smirking, looking at their half-naked bodies through his hair.

"Right." They both said and put their clothes on.

The three of them chatted of a while and Kid served the snacks he was making a while ago. Well after that Ace called, Luffy was happy and Kid was happy too, seeing the teen grinning. That was until a certain tanned male came home, earlier than usual from his part time job and that totally ruined the mood for the redhead. Nothing worse could happened now could it? Oh right, Kid still needs to take care of the growing business in his vital regions, of course he would do that later, when Law and Killer isn't keeping an eye on him.

The day pretty much ended after that. Saying good-bye to Killer, not so friendly, because the blond licked off the ketchup on Luffy's cheeks and proceeded in french kissing the teen in front of Law and Kid. It was a miracle that his limbs were still attached to his body after doing something so outrageous in front of those two.

Well everything is fine, so nothing to worry about. Except that Kid is still one step behind Law in winning the teen's heart. He would surely lose at this rate if he keeps this up.

"Good-night Luffy."

And with that they each went to their beds and slept.

* * *

**So yeah, This was the best thing I could come up with. The first half is kind of boring, sorry.  
At first I wanted them to play poker but it was too main-steam (and I don't know the rules), so I ended up with a classic game of snake and ladder (I just turned it into strip snake and ladder, lol.)  
I just realized that I kind of messed up with Kid's character in the middle of the story, I'm sorry for that too.  
And I just decided that in every chapter there will be a guest, so just leave a comment on who you would want it to be. It would help me a lot in writing the chapters.  
Thanks for the follows, favorites and kind reviews. They seriously made me giggle like a teenager in love.**


End file.
